In certain network configurations, bandwidth is requested by a network unit from a central network controller that grants bandwidth to multiple network units associated with that controller. When a particular network unit receives a message from the central network controller that states that the particular network unit has been granted an amount of bandwidth on which to transmit data, the particular network unit needs to perform certain operations and calculations in a limited amount of available time.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.